Maloisinaire Uisleven
Bio Edit Hailing, from the elven strife lands Maloisinaire operated as an arbitrator, lawyer and judge. Word has spread to the Strifelands of Greybark as a centre for adventuring, and a cross roads for all peoples. Maloisinaire has travelled here to record the events of recent times and to ensure that the Bardic houses of the Elves are kept aware. The traditional robes of an Elven bard hide worn leathers and a wiry body. Not all of his judgements have been well received and sometimes enforcement has been required. The bow on his back and short sword at his waist have both seen regular use. Stats HP 19 Damage d6 Moves Arcane Art When you weave a performance into a basic spell, choose an ally and an effect: •Heal 1d8 damage •+1d4 forward to damage •Their mind is shaken clear of one enchantment •The next time someone successfully assists the target with aid, they get +2 instead of +1 Then roll+Cha. ✴On a 10+, the ally gets the selected effect. ✴On a 7-9, your spell still works, but you draw unwanted attention or your magic reverberates to other targets affecting them as well, GM’s choice. Bardic Lore Choose an area of expertise: •Grand Histories of the Known World When you first encounter an important creature, location, or item (your call) covered by your bardic lore you can ask the GM any one question about it; the GM will answer truthfully. The GM may then ask you what tale, song, or legend you heard that information in. Charming and Open When you speak frankly with someone, you can ask their player a question from the list below. They must answer it truthfully, then they may ask you a question from the list (which you must answer truthfully). •Whom do you serve? •What do you wish I would do? •How can I get you to ______? •What are you really feeling right now? •What do you most desire? A Port in the Storm When you return to a civilized settlement you’ve visited before, tell the GM when you were last here. They’ll tell you how it’s changed since thenBamboozle When you parley with someone, on a 7+ you also take +1 forward with them. Heirloom songbook When you consult the recorded wisdom of your ancestors within your songbook, they will give you an insight relating to the current situation and might ask you some questions in return. Roll +CHA on a 10+ the GM will give you good detail, on a 7-9 the GM will give you an impression. It goes to 11 When you declaim songs of treachery and betrayal choose a target who can hear you and roll +CHA on a 10+ the target attacks an ally, on 7-9 I also draw their attention and ire Bamboozle When you parley with someone, on a 7+ you also take +1 forward with them. Bonds Violet also upholds the law, she can be trusted Violet is good-hearted and compassionate, perhaps too much so I am recording the crimes of Tailor the Thief. Now I have met Chronsie he is as powerful as I had heard Chronsie's heart is as warm as his fire Glyss is fearsome and quick to anger Category:Adventurers Category:Elf Category:Bard